In The Blink Of One's Eye
by Yesterday'sCigarette
Summary: A series of Bonnie oneshots. May contain Bamon. Rated T because I'm way too paranoid.
1. Prosperity

Why? Bonnie often wondered. Why did everyone love Elena? Why did Damon love Elena? Why couldn't she be like Elena?

To make a long answer short? Because Elena was Elena. She was perfect, from her Lapis Lazuli eyes and her blonde hair to her gold aura so bright it blinded. Men and women alike would march to the ends of the world for her, if not for anything but to see her smile.

No one would ever love Bonnie the way they loved Elena. Matt thought he loved her. She saw through it. She was the second choice, the rebound that wouldn't exist had Elena chosen him. The little witch with fair skin and fiery curls would forever remain in Elena's shadow. She was disregarded as a helpless child. Something to keep safe, but not to be taken seriously. However, Bonnie was practicing.

She would prove them all wrong.


	2. Unfortunate Goodbyes

Bonnie curiously picked up the black material. Leather. Damon's jacket. She slipped it on. It was surprisingly warm and supple. She found it smelled like Damon, alluring and dangerous.

"Enjoying the fit, little witch?"

Bonnie whirled, curls flying. Her heart stuttered in her chest. She looked up. "Damon...I, um." She gnawed on her lip and lowered her gaze to his chest. "I'm sorry."

He leaned down, lips brushing her ear. "I like it on you, Bonnie. But I'd like to take it off you." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh. I...um." Her brown eyes were comically wide, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Her chest heaved up and down. Damon briefly wondered if he could give this tiny porcelain doll a heart attack.

"Go home, Bonnie." He breathed, nose to her neck. "Before I change my mind."

She gulped and nodded, nearly stumbling to the door. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Damon."

"_Ciao_, little witch." He replied, though he was sure he would see her again soon. The door shut with a _click. _"I'll miss you." He muttered. For once, he felt as if he were telling the truth.

He really would miss that leather jacket.


	3. Stars

Bonnie stared out of her window. The stars were beautiful tonight. They sparkled like glitter thrown across the fathomless night. _Fathomless, what does that remind you of? _Bonnie mused. _Damon, with his black, endless night eyes. _

She sighed. _Don't think of him. God knows he hasn't thought of you. _A bright star shot across the sky. A shooting star. Bonnie followed it with her eyes. She squeezed her chocolate orbs shut._ I wish for...Damon._

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned around and gasped. _"Damon?"_

Maybe some wishes do come true.


	4. Coffee Break

**This is my first Bonnie Songfic! It's based on the song _Coffee Break _by _Forever The Sickest Kids. _I got the bitter part from Imperfect Is Me. Go read her fanfic, if you like Degrassi! Review 'cuz I'm a pooooor lil Southerna?**

* * *

Bonnie sipped at her second coffee. Her hands were shaking, but not from caffeine overdose. Her life was falling apart. She had laid sleeplessly in bed last night, listening to her parents argue. The word _divorce _mentioned more than once.

Her phone buzzed next to her and she answered. "Hello?" She asked wearily.

"Bonnie!" Her mother snapped on the other end of the line. "Don't sound so tired! Its not attractive!" _Wonder why I'm tired... _Bonnie thought venomously. _Could it possibly be because you woke me up at four in the morning, you bit-_ "You're supposed to pack up to go with your father!I'm sure not doing it. After all you're no longer _my _child."

"It's because I look like him, isn't it?" The redhead snapped back.

"Do not-!"

"Goodbye, mom." She snapped the flip phone shut. It didn't ring anymore.

_Is this really "growing up?"_ Bonnie thought. _I helped kill a vampire, a fucking _Original_, went to Hell and back. And _this_ is how God repays me?_

Bonnie wasn't sure she believed in God anymore.

She felt more than heard the dark-haired vampire coming over to her. _Damon. _He sat down across from her, studying the witch with his dark eyes. Bonnie emptied her coffee cup.

"Trying to get a coffee buzz, little witch?" He questioned, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Damon-" She warned, clutching the now empty styrofoam cup.

"I know. I have to be..._nice._" Damon made a face and Bonnie almost cracked a smile. _Almost._ The corner of his lip turned up into a smirk, though the fingers in her hair and words were gentle. "Things aren't always going to be bitter, Bonnie." She shook her head, as if she didn't believe it. She did.

_As long as you are around, Damon, I'll never be bitter again._

_

* * *

_

I'm two cups into my coffee break  
I'm sitting alone in the cafe front way  
Reading all by myself  
I'm Turning my cell off just to breathe  
'Cause everyone I know just keeps calling me  
And I just need a little time

Cause I've overcommitted myself  
I guess this is growing up  
I'm sleeping so little these days  
I guess this is growing up  
I'm feeling things are about to change  
I'm guessing this is growing up  
Yeah, I'm guessing this is growing up

And my mom hates my guts  
She has every reason to  
From all the things I do  
And it breaks me just to know  
That I have torn her apart so many times  
So many times


	5. Rain

Bonnie pulled up her hood and ran to her car. She stuck the key into the VW Bug's door. She twisted the key...and it broke off.

"Damnit!" The redhead shouted. She glared up the sky. Rain soaked in her hair, slicking it to her neck. "It's because I'm a witch, isn't it?" She kicked the tire of the lime-colored car.

A sleek black car pulled up to her, closer than her liking. She only knew one person in Fell's Church that drove a car like that. The tinted windows rolled down and Damon Salvatore grinned wolfishly at her. "Need a ride?"

He swung the door open and Bonnie dove inside. Lightning cut across the sky and thunder boomed. She shivered. Damon turned up the heat.

"Where to, little witch?" He asked.

"Meredith's house." She answered quietly, watching the raindrops splatter against the window. She was suddenly very aware of their proximity between them and it wasn't much.

Damon pulled the Ferrari over and Bonnie's breath hitched. The scene was playing out in her head already.

He would move, quicker than she could follow. The lips would caress her skin like silk, but the teeth in her neck would be _sharp. _It would burn like Hell, until the very last moment. He would pull away and give her that self-satisfied smirk. The last bit of life would leak out of her and the rain would still pound on the window outside...

She blinked a few times and realized Damon was speaking. "Bonnie." He said gently. She turned and found herself staring, mesmerized by his black eyes. Damon leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Bonnie surprised herself by reacting back, moving her lips against his. Her thoughts were flying, shivers taking over her slight frame. _I'm kissing Damon. _She thought giddily. What was it Elena had told her?

_Rain is the new mistletoe._

* * *

**Sorry, guys! I am aware that this one isn't that good. In your review tell me what you want me to name the entire "story." _Bonnie Oneshots _isn't exactly awe-inspiring. Review because my cat has blue eyes?**


	6. Vodka

Bonnie was drunk. She couldn't remember exactly _how _she'd gotten drunk, nor could she remember who had driven her to _go _getdrunk. She (or he, Bonnie couldn't remember) was evidently gone. A bleary-eyed Bonnie looked around. She thumped down into the seat next to Damon. His eyebrows rose. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" He taunted.

With her temples throbbing and tongue weighed down like lead, she still managed a slurred, "I don't 'spose you'll take me home?"

The corner of his lip twitched. _Do drunk women realize how adorable they are? _He threw back one last shot and stood up. "C'mon."

Bonnie stumbled after him. She stumbled after him. Bonnie swayed and Damon scooped her up into his arms. He winked and giggles bubbled out of her. "Bonnie?" He whispered into her ear. "Can I...kiss you?"

Her chocolate eyes widened. He wanted to kiss _her_? Gently and slowly, as if not to startle her, Damon pressed his lips to hers. Her breath was laced with vodka but he didn't care. He could only taste her soft lips. If Bonnie was loose before, now she was completely limp. Damon pulled away, bewildered. She was asleep, her lips parted gently. Damon sighed grimly.

_I must really be a deadbeat._


	7. Doubts

Bonnie had refused to fall for Damon. Damon-with his darkly good looks, and taunting smirks. But it had happened anyway. However, she couldn't help but credit a valid thought: Damon had looked at Elena like this. It was the same way Matt still looked at Elena. It was the same way Stefan would always look at Elena.

Bonnie was not going to be Elena's runner-up.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Yes?" Bonnie noticed the sardonic quirk to his lip. The quirk that she usually loved, but now infuriated her to no end. _The way he had smirked at Elena..._

"What would you do if..I left?" Bonnie asked, wording her words carefully.

"You wouldn't." He replied smoothly, nuzzling her neck.

"But if I did..." She trailed off helplessly.

"I would miss your fair neck."

"I think that's all you care about." She said it like the words were sour and she just had to spit them out. Her voice broke on the word _care. Maybe because care wasn't enough. Maybe because he had once cared about Elena. _A little voice whispered in her thoughts like poison.

"Bonnie..." He pulled away, meeting her eyes seriously. He leaned close, lips brushing her ear. "You are no one's second choice."

When those lips covered hers, Bonnie couldn't help but believe him. _Damon had never kissed Elena this way._


	8. Walls

Bonnie looked at the aura that enfolded her. It flickered like a candle's flame and had every color in the rainbow, from ultraviolet to infrared. She wondered if her aura had always been this dazzling or if it was a witch thing.

She looked over at Damon. Their eyes locked and she quickly looked away, cheeks flushed. Out of the corner of her eye she took a peak at the shield in front of Damon's aura. It was a smooth, polished black, protecting him from the world. Would it be blood red, for all the deaths he had caused, or black like his eyes? Perhaps something different entirely.

But Bonnie would have to wait. Although he could deny any human emotion and everyone else believed it, including himself, Bonnie alone could distinguish the shadow of hurt in his eyes. Katherine had really left a toll on him. She knew what hurt felt like and left Damon's alone. But when Damon let down his walls, Bonnie would be there.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

I'd just like to say thank you for all the support you guys give me...and review? I'll give you a virtual cookie!


	9. We Believe

Damon didn't understand. He'd said he was going to meet an old friend. And he did. He hadn't known it was at a strip club that she worked at. He hadn't known she was working that night. When she offered him a "private performance" he'd even denied, thinking of the little redheaded witch that was sleeping in his bed at the time.

Somehow, Bonnie didn't see it that way.

He swallowed the rest of the whiskey. Damon grabbed his car keys, already re-enacting his apology in his head. Whatever Bonnie thought, he believed in them.

He believed in this love.

* * *

**This story was inspired on the song _We Believe_ by _Good Charlotte_.**


	10. Chainsaws

Bonnie didn't like scary movies. But Damon had asked, with a smile. Not a smirk, not a grin. A _smile..._ and how could Bonnie say no to that?

So here she was. "Don't go through the door. Do _not _go through the door." She chanted lowly to the clueless girl on the projector screen. Damon was enjoying watching Bonnie more than the movie. "I said _don't._" She buried her face in Damon's shoulder when the killer attacked, starting to slowly chop up the girl's body.

He wrapped his arms around her small body and grinned. She burrowed down further into Damon. _This is exactly why I love horror, _He thought, taking Bonnie completely into his arms. _I get to hold the most beautiful girl here._

* * *

**I think I could count this as an EPIC FAIL. It's more than a little OOC. I'll try to do better! I got a job! I'm tutoring a younger boy in math twice a week and I have horseback riding on Wednesdays. Yikes! I'll try to update more often...if you guys review! MWAHAHAHA! Please?**


	11. Grace

As Damon watched Bonnie from the shadows, he couldn't help but notice the way she moved. It wasn't an unnatural grace, but all her movements were slow and gentle, as if she had all the time in the world.

She had the grace of a princess and he would be damned if he didn't treat her like one.


	12. Rome

Bonnie had never prowled the streets of New York. She had never tanned on the Caribbean. Only in her dreams did she see the beauties of Rome.

Damon made her feel like she had seen it all. He made _her _feel worldly. She had a passport only to visit her grandmother in Ireland.

She would see these places, she decided, and she'd make sure Damon was with her.


	13. Mr Goodbye

Damon had said goodbye too many times. His mother, Katherine, Elena. It seemed he made it a habit.

But he was done. He would not-no, _could not _say goodbye to her. If he said goodbye to her, he might as well say goodbye to his heart. Bonnie's imperfection made her perfect, making her all the more lovable. And Damon was in love with her.

The way she smiled, her big brown eyes, the sidelong glances she gave him. She had him going insane. Slowly.

_No more goodbyes, _he assured himself. The velvet ring box rubbed against his thigh. All she had to do was say "yes."


	14. Dreams of Lovers

Damon Salvatore had given up on dreams. They were useless scraps of temporary insanity, for those who needed the false hope and had the ignorance to believe it. There was one dream, however, that he couldn't quite given up on just yet. Bonnie, with her chocolate eyes filled with love...for _him. _That dream he held close, right beside his heart.

He just hoped she dreamed of him.


	15. An Artist's Ways

_He had an artist's fingers, _Bonnie decided. _Long and thin. _She watched him drum his fingers across the table. _It was only fitting. He was flawless at anything he set that stubborn mind of his to. He's certainly a perfect kisser._


	16. Candles

They covered every surface of her room. Her dresser, her desk, every bookshelf. Black, white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink. Every color under the rainbow and more.

She always had at least one lit, even when she slept. It was as if their tiny flickering flames would keep away things that go _bump-in-the-night_ away.

So far had nothing had grabbed her in her sleep. Besides Damon, anyway.

* * *

**Okay, I _know_ that these haven't been so great lately...but maybe I need some motivation? Review? (Thank you to those who_ do _review! You rock my socks! Also, I'll take requests if you have a particular song or prompt!) I changed the ending to _Candles _because-ahem, quote-"the poetry was depressing go take some prozac and call a doctor." I didn't know I wrote poetry, did you guys?**


	17. 27 Steps

There were twenty-seven steps to her front door. He had made it only twenty when the door swung open. Her thin body looked starved, her strawberry wild, eyes bloodshot. She sat down carefully on the twenty-first step. She patted the spot next to her in invitation. He sat down gracefully, lounging backwards. He enjoyed the feel of the brick steps stabbing into his back. The pain kept him grounded, focused. It kept his attention away from how tired she looked. He couldn't stand to see her face, their face- both messed up in one way or another.

"We were naïve, Damon." She said calmly, no familiar tremor in her voice. His breathing stopped at the sound of it, his memory straining to perfect her voice in his head. "Klaus is back." He nodded. "And I'm going to be on the winning side this time." The knife in his gut twisted at the meaning behind the words. She would join Klaus. "So, are you with me?"

"Bonnie, you can't. He will-"

"He'll kill me?" Bonnie snorted. "I'd like to see him try. So, are you with me?" He breathed a sigh of relief. His bird was on their side. He should've known all along.

"Where are _we_, exactly?" He asked, a grin playing at the edge of his lips.

"Out of our league. Tired. Broken. Lonely." She played with his ring. And he let her. A small smile graced her face. "But I think you could help me with that."

* * *

**Review? This one-shot was inspired by _27 Steps _by _Cartel._**

**_Hey are you with me? Hey are you with me?_**

**_27 steps to your front door_**

**_Hey are you with me? Hey are you with me?_**

**_I can't stand your face anymore_**


	18. I'm Alive

"Bonnie!" He shouted. He was alive. Every nerve, every beat of his heart, every step he took. Tourists shot him dirty looks. "Bonnie!" Where was the damn terminal for Ireland? "Bonnie!" C-11. C-12. C-13.

C-14.

"Bonnie." He panted, his now human body protesting at the physical exertion.

"Damon?" There she was, frozen in the act of handing her ticket to the flight attendant. He sighed of relief.

He gently grabbed her arm. "Stay, Bonnie, please. We need you. They need you. _I need you._"

"Damon," she said wistfully, "there's nothing here for me, now. My family, Fell's Church, it's all gone. I'm not like Elena. I don't have Stefan for all of eternity. I don't even have Matt. I have nothing. Ireland is-"

"What about me?" He bit off savagely, a desperate light in his eyes. "What if you had a husband, a little house in Italy, c_hildren? _Whatever you want." He dropped to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. A thin silver band set with Lapis Lazuli. Katherine's ring. Elena's ring. "Bonnie McCullough, will you marry me?

"Damon, I..."

* * *

**Review? Thank you to all the the people who have reviewed,**** favorited, added to their alert list thingy. You people rock my freaking socks! I hate cliffhangers...but I decided to torture you with one. XP This chapter was inspired by _I'm Alive_ by _A __Change of Pa__ce_.**

****

_This airport terminal cant see  
Everything you mean to me_

_****_

I'm alive when I'm missing you  
I'm alive but too far  
I'm alive when I'm missing you  
I'm alive but too far from your room  
This airport terminal cant see  
Everything you mean to me


	19. Playing Pretend

He woke up tangled and sticking to the sheets. His breath left him in short, erotic pants. He'd been dreaming of _her _again. He groaned. He needed her badly. He needed _release. _Damon wouldn't say he missed her, but he almost wished he was back in that dream.

Damon could pretend Bonnie was his, body and soul, even it was only for tonight.


	20. Three Little Words

Bonnie had never believed most of what came out of Damon's mouth. Sure, he was gorgeous. Sure, he could grant you eternity. But he was ruthless, bloodthirsty, dispassionate. Why live forever if you have nothing to live for?

Three little words that left his lips changed that. "I love you." And then Bonnie believed.

* * *

**I know...it's short. But review anyway, kay? And one more thing...smile today. Be****cause you guys are freakin' amazing. 3 This ****confused bit****ch loves ya. *waits for the hate ****comments***


	21. Reasons

"Bonnie!" The knife formerly pressed to her wrist clattered to the ground. She was frozen, eyes wide. "Bonnie," he repeated, softer.

Her lips parted. "Damon."

"What are you doing?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, clutching herself. "We all have our way of coping, Damon. This is mine." She crumpled in on herself, tears leaving wet trails across her fair cheeks. "I can't turn it off, Damon. I still feel the pain. I still have the nightmares. Vicky, Caroline..." Her lip trembled. "Sometimes I wish it was me who had died."

He caught her in his arms, now, as she fell. He held her against his chest, tangling one hand in her fiery locks. "Bonnie," he whispered in her ear, "I'll be your reason if you'll be mine." Their reasons. For every breath they took. For every step they managed. Their reason to live. Their reason to wake up every morning. Their reason to love again.


	22. The Way

Bonnie McCullough had never been "in love." She had loved, but that was another thing entirely. Damon Salvatore had a way, however, of making her feel both. She couldn't get him out of her head. Maybe it was the way he kissed her. Like fire. Passionate. Dangerous. Wild. Fierce. He had a way about him, someone who got what they wanted, no matter what the cost. As a younger sibling, Bonnie could respect that. Or maybe it was the way he made her feel. Alive. Loved. Exciting. _Sexy._

But most of all, it was the way he made her fall in love.

* * *

**This was inspired by _Sugar Cult's _song _Pretty Girl (The Way)._**

**_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  



	23. Prayers Answered

Damon fell to his knees in front of the window.

"Mother," he began softly, "if you can hear me, I love you. You would be proud...of Stefan. He's brave, moral, everything I'm not. I've become this monster. A hateful, bloodthirsty thing. Perhaps I've always been this.

"But, _Mama_, I wanted to know if I could have a second chance...in your heart, in Stefan's and in God's. I know there is no redemption in this." He laughed softly. "Even now I am too afraid to talk to Him. And there's this girl, but isn't there always?" Another wry laugh. "A maiden, _Mama, _with fiery curls and big, brown eyes. You would approve. I plan to marry her in the Springtime, but I need her to love me first.

"I don't know if it's possible, but maybe if I were more like Stefan-"

"If you were more like Stefan, I wouldn't love you."

"Bonnie?" His eyes widened fractionally.

"Yes, Damon?" She smiled mischievously. He remained quiet. "Do I _have _to wait until Spring?" Her lips formed an adorable pout.

"I was going to do it the right way," He said, minimally frustrated. "court you, meet the father and ask him for your hand in marriage..."

"Okay, after all, we do have all the time we could need, don't we?"

_Thank you, Mother._


	24. Promises Meant To Keep

The lapis lazuli ring looked foreboding on her hand, holding two promises for the near future.

First would come her wedding. Their wedding. She would wear a gorgeous dress straight from the Renaissance, with its lace-up corset and full skirts. Her makeup would be minimal, shimmering lip gloss and nothing more. Blush wasn't needed; Damon always brought heat to her cheeks. Her red locks would be in their signature curls. A delicate tiara and blood red roses would complete her look. For once, she would outshine Elena, dressed in a long, simple bridesmaid dress.

She would be beautiful and walk down the isle into Damon's arm. She would say "_I do", _kiss him. They would have a romantic, sex-filled honeymoon in Italy. Then she would die-young and beautiful.

Isn't it all she had ever wanted?

* * *

**I'm SO SO SO sorry for taking so long for this chapter to get out. A million little things have been going wrong. Death, family, boyfriend. But you guys still love me, right? Please review. (cuz you know Bonnie's gonna ro****ck her wedding dress!)**


	25. Hearts Meant To Hold

Damon had never been nervous. He was suave, cunning, tactful...But Bonnie made him weak in his knees. Maybe that was one of the reasons he loved her. That and her smile, the sidelong glances she gave him, her big brown eyes...He never would finish that list.

He studied himself in the mirror with critical eyes. He thought he looked handsome in his tux, but his opinion didn't really matter. Bonnie's opinion was the only one that mattered now.

When she said, "_I do" _he would be happy. For once, Damon Salvatore, would be whole. She would be his and he would be hers. His oxygen, his light, his world.

His heart. And Damon prayed she wouldn't break it.

* * *

**I checked my traffi****c. Hundreds of you read it. So...where's all the reviews? :P Love you, guys!**


	26. Incentives

"How could you let this happen?" A familiar voice demanded sharply.

Damon looked up and met chocolate brown eyes. _How different she is, _Damon thought distantly, remembering how meek she used to be. His eyes drifted back to the still form on the hospital bed. Elena, her fair hair greasy and cheeks hollow. Comatose, as good as dead. How had it happened again? Blood. Screaming. That's all he could remember.

"How could you let this happen?" Bonnie shouted, tears in her eyes. He stayed silent. He had no answer. Her small hand connected with his jaw. He didn't resist, letting his head snap to the side. _That should have hurt, _he thought. _So much effort, I almost wish I were human so she could have the satisfaction of seeing me in actual pain. _Then she was in his arms, sobbing.

He buried his face in her hair, reveling in the warm scent of strawberries. It was so refreshingly different from the scent of quarantined hospital wings. No trace of the smell of dead skin on linoleum floors.

"This isn't normal." She cried.

"But we deal." Damon commented, running his hands soothingly through her curls. "It's not normal, nor conventional. But we deal."

"This is the only way Elena could have died. A _car wreck._" Was that what they thought had happened? Bonnie giggled insanely, her petite form shaking. "So _mundane. _After all we've been through. After all, you can't take _Elena _from a fight. You had to take the fight from her. Elena-"

He hated hearing her name said that way. So full of adoration, admiration. "Bonnie." He said softly and she paused.

"It wasn't an accident." Bonnie stated.

"I know." He answered an unheard question. _It was a therapeutic chain of events, _he added in his head. This would bring them closer, like all deaths do. He would be her solace, her escape. And in that he would find redemption.

After all, he had needed an added incentive for killing Elena.

* * *

**This is based on the song _Camisado (Relax, Relapse) _by Panic! At The Disco. **

**This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal**

**So what'd ya think? I know I completely missed the meaning of the song but the song was just the inspiration that got me writing. I also know I've been gone a looooooong time. But my sanity was being questioned, issues within the family and friends that were in rough times. Writing just became unimportant. But now I realized how _much _I missed it and how much my fingers itched to write.**

**Written with love, **

**HC**


	27. Get Me Out Of My Mind

"I'm ready to go." Bonnie said, a sense of finality ringing in her voice. "I'm ready to leave. I'm leaving Fell's Church." She looked deep into fathomless black eyes, searching for some remnant of emotion for her. This was a dumb little things she had been running from: telling Damon she was going. Why did it matter so much to her? He sure didn't give a damn. But she still couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the idea of Damon _caring. _Caring about her.

Damon stilled for a moment. She was _leaving_? And without a goodbye kiss too. _Damn. _He never suspected Bonnie to be the first to run from this god damned town. Sensible Meredith was supposed to be the first to crack, abandoning the pretense of her cool manner.

Bonnie bit her lip and Damon could see how keyed-up she was. She was a vision of nowhere to go- her curls in disarray, her suitcase halfway full of carelessly folded clothes. He spotted a lacy bra thrown across the top of the suitcase. He grinned and Bonnie whirled around, confused. Then she turned bright red. "Pervert." She mumbled.

What about her in this fragile state had him going? He thought he love her...but guessed he didn't. Damon believed in love before. Katherine, Elena... _And those had turned out _so _well. _

Then he realized Bonnie was waiting for him to speak, waiting for some form of a reaction. "Do you think you're ready for it?" He asked stoically.

Bonnie laughed, the rose petals that were her lips parting. _She's much too pretty to be running from anything, _Damon thought wistfully. "Am I _ready_?" She threw her hands and the books on her shelf flew into the air. Damon spotted a thick leather book. _New, _he noted. She had started her grimoire.

She let them fall to the floor. "That was three _hundred_ pounds." She whispered.

"I didn't ask if you were _strong _enough." He said callously. "I'm well aware you are." He took a step closer to her, crossing his arms. At this close distance, he had to look down at her. "Are _you _ready?"

"Damon, I..." She shook her head, that undecided look crossing her features. "I don't know." She whispered. "But I can't stay. There's nothing left for me. No one for me-"

"You have me." He stated carefully, gauging her reaction. Several emotions shadowed her face. Confusion. Relief. Joy. Regret?

"Do I?" She asked. "Because I'm leaving. This is it, Damon. Decide right now what-no, _who_-you want. I'm not-"

He cut her off, lips pressed to hers. She gasped in surprise, but relaxed at Damon's probing tongue. Her hands wound themselves into his fine, silky hair and his hands seized her hips. _God, how much I want her. I'd keep her up _all _night._ But he stepped back and gave her a tentative grin.

"I'm ready to live."

* * *

**Inspired by _Panic! At The Disco's Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind)._**

**_You've got these little things,  
That you've been running from.  
You either love it or i guess you don't.  
You're such a pretty thing,  
To be running from anyone.  
A vision with nowhere to go. _**

**Love it? Hcookie.)**


End file.
